You Can Trust Me Allura
by PikaGirl13
Summary: While trying to escape a Galra warship with the newly stolen plans, Keith and Allura are cornered by some of Zarkon's lackeys and things aren't looking good for Keith as his wound on his shoulder is threatening to re-open. But in order to escape, Keith must get Allura to trust his plan or else they'll be Zarkon's prisoners. A Kallura one-shot.


You Can Trust Me Allura

Zarkon's men were on top of them as Keith and Allura ran hand in hand down the dark corridor of the enemy's ship. They had successfully gotten the plans from their archives and now they were trying to make it back to the Red Lion that was waiting for them at the pickup point.

"You got the plans secured Allura?" Keith asked as he looked back at his Princess, she held a small package securely underneath her arm.

Allura nodded. "Yup! We need to get out of here now and back onto the Castleship. You need to get that wound of yours treated before it gets any worse!"

Keith had taken a nasty cut to protect Allura across his shoulder and his wound was starting to reopen as he continued to lead her down the hallway to keep them from getting captured. He would rather bleed out and die protecting her than let Zarkon get his hands on her. But even as he saw her concerned look on her face for him, he toughed out the pain and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. We'll worry about that when we don't have goons shooting at us from behind OK?"

They had quite a few lackeys following them and when they took a sharp right trying to avoid them, more of the goons popped up like ghosts. Soon enough they found themselves surrounded and Keith protectively held his arms in front of Allura like a human shield.

"What now little vermin?" One of the Galra snarled as he aimed his gun straight at Allura's chest. "Got anymore tricks up your sleeve that can save you now or will you give up like good little brats?"

Allura snarled back at him. "We'll never surrender to the likes of you! Not now, not ever!"

"Princess, listen to me very closely." Keith whispered in a low voice. "I'm gonna need you to work with me on this, it's risky but if we're successful we'll get out alive. I'm gonna need you to open up the floor boards of the ship so I can blast a whole at the bottom. I can sense Red underneath us, she'll be able to reach us before these creeps can catch us."

Warning bells went off in Allura's brain as she quickly grasped one of Keith's shoulder with concern. "Keith you're in no condition to fight these guys!"

"You got a better idea? Trust me on this Allura...please." Keith pleaded as his eyes sparkled with determination. He needed her to trust him more than anything else in that moment.

They shared a silent moment of understanding before one of the goons yelled at them. "Hey love birds! We don't got all day, come with us or we blow your brains out!"

"Now Allura! Do it!" Keith yelled as he charged the closest Galra and knocked him unconscious. Allura got to work fast on the floor boards as she ripped it off and made sure none of the Galra around her would stop her as she jumped down. Keith saw her opening she made and grabbed one of the Galra's blasters as he slid down into the hole and blasted the bottom without a warning. Plummeting them down into the Red Lion's Mouth as they made a rough landing inside their trusty lion.

"See? Told you we could make it-" Keith started to say before a wave of pain finally made him pass out and Allura caught him in her arms.

The Red Lion started moving back to the Castleship by herself as Allura tried her best to stop the wound that had reopened from bleeding out. The warm touch of blood caressed her fingers as she held him close to her body, sharing her warmth with him.

"We made it alright...though you went and opened up your wound again like I said would happen." Allura chuckled with a slight shake in her voice. "You have a serious authority problem don't you?"

But it was useless lecturing him as he laid in her arms unconscious, so instead she kissed him on the forehead as a silent thanks for his bravery as the Red Lion brought them back to the Castleship where she would help him recover.


End file.
